


早起有什么好处

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 一则黄文，关于早起、性爱、共用卫生间和失败的起床计划。预警：卫生间，晨勃，憋尿
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Kudos: 9





	早起有什么好处

Kariv按掉手机闹铃、准备从床上坐起来的时候Brady还在睡，大半个身子沉甸甸地架在他身上，快把他挤进另一侧的墙壁里，甚至往他的肩膀上蹭了些口水。他在狭小的床铺上艰难地挪动自己，在扯出床角那团被压得皱巴巴的上衣时顺手隔着被子拍拍Brady的屁股：“起床了Brady！”然而对方只是往被子里埋得更深，嘟囔着抱怨：“5分钟……这也太早了吧……”

Kariv懒得应付Brady的青少年坏毛病——又或许是前一天晚上的“娱乐活动”消耗了对方不少体力。他的眼镜不知道昨晚被Brady随手放在房间哪个角落了，只能摸索着绕过地上随手乱丢的鞋袜和堆着Brady裤子的电脑椅，脑子里不着边际地对比着Brady似乎更加柔软舒适的床铺和自己大上一圈的房间究竟哪边才算吃亏。

等他在卫生间洗漱完毕的时候Brady才磨磨蹭蹭地晃进来，一边走一边把自己套进一件有些宽大的卫衣，那条Kariv几分钟前刚刚见过的休闲裤正低低地挂在他的胯骨上，松松垮垮的腰带看起来十分危险。Kariv还没来得及看清Brady睡意朦胧的脸就被那截白晃晃的腰腹闪了眼睛，只是那片皮肤又迅速被Brady塞进了卫衣里。

“让一让让一让。你也太慢了。”Brady自如地把他从洗手台前挤开。

和过分亲密的人做室友就是这点不好，每一个同时起床的早晨你们都会免不了在同一个狭小的卫生间相遇，然后拿牙刷的手臂和拿毛巾的手臂打架似地缠在一起，伴随着毫无意义的互相抱怨——而在同一张床上醒来对此当然毫无帮助。

Brady毫无愧疚地占去了大半个洗手台。Kariv重重地撞了一下Brady的肩膀表示抗议，换来了Brady含着牙刷含混地骂他babo。他把上半张脸按进毛巾里，只露出嘴巴对Brady喊回去：“你是不是骂我？我听见了！”

Brady又嘟囔了些什么，碍于嘴里的牙刷和泡沫完全混成了一团奇怪的发音。Kariv实在不想花心思去分辨那又是些什么抱怨了，他把毛巾放回架子上，顺手帮Brady抹了一下快要从下巴上滴下来的牙膏泡沫，故意露出嫌弃的表情把它蹭回Brady的嘴角：“你还是好好刷牙吧。”他跑回自己的房间里换上一件干净的上衣，再花了几分钟在Brady的房间里寻找前一天晚上被迫离开他的鼻梁后就不见踪影的眼镜。

“你把我的眼镜碰到床下面去了！”他跑回卫生间，一边擦眼镜一边对着Brady大声控诉，从Brady身后找了个空隙以便对着镜子拨弄自己的刘海。

Brady稍微给他挪了点位置，用力拧着毛巾：“我明明把它好好放在枕头旁边了。是你的问题dude，你把我推到床头去的，还非要在我的房间做。我明明告诉过你我的床不够大。”他转过身去故意干扰Kariv，没擦干的手指在Kariv的脑袋上乱蹭，把Kariv刚打理好的圆蓬蓬刘海沾得一团糟。

“嘿——！你有什么毛病！”Kariv拍开他作乱的湿爪子，气鼓鼓地挪了一步把他挤在身前的一小块空间里。同时挤进两个成年男人的卫生间本就算不上宽敞，Brady这下几乎是被Kariv困在洗手台前，一只手里还傻兮兮地攥着毛巾，视线里被Kariv的圆脑袋塞得满满当当，Kariv饱满结实的胸脯几乎要和他的贴在一起。Kariv装模作样地皱着眉毛瞪眼睛，Brady被这副模样搞得更想逗他，只是没等他成功实施坏主意、尝试去撞痛Kariv的脑袋，就被半路截获，按着后脑勺变成了一个不伦不类的亲吻。

他们贴得更近了一点，Kariv甚至能感觉到Brady的晨勃正抵着他，热乎乎地随着身体移动轻微摩擦——几乎算得上刻意。这让Kariv决定把一只手塞进Brady的卫衣下摆作为回应。他大力地用十指和掌心抚摸Brady柔软的腰侧，又把指尖滑进Brady的裤子里一点，玩闹着戳戳他的臀肉。“Fuck——”Brady的气音在他口腔里叹息着打转，温热暧昧地拂过他的舌尖和齿隙。Brady的嘴里有股草莓牙膏的味道，他猜Brady也能从他嘴里尝出薄荷味。

“真的要做吗Brady？”Kariv紧张地问，塞在对方裤腰里的那只手却在Brady的臀肉里陷得更深了一点，“昨天晚上刚……”

Brady放过Kariv的嘴唇，往后靠了点以便可以瞪着Kariv的眼睛。他的后腰被洗手台硌得有点痛，但他不准备去管——说不定一会儿还会硌得更痛呢。“朴永书！你跟我说今天要早起去健身，所以昨晚随便做了一轮就早点睡。但你觉得现在这样还能出门？”他屈起一条腿示意地蹭蹭Kariv裤子里那根硬邦邦的东西。

“又不是我——！”Kariv真不知道该找句什么来应付Brady的强词夺理，他甚至怀疑这个小懒蛋仅仅是为了找个合理借口不去健身房而做到这个地步。他有一万句槽想吐，在唇间转了三圈都没说出来，最后只能认栽：“好吧。你说的。”他用不满的语气说，把原本攀在Brady脑后的那只手收回来舔湿了点，也塞进了Brady的裤子，一路朝臀缝摸过去。

Brady昨晚刚刚被使用过的后穴还湿润柔软着，仍是一副没吃饱的样子，Kariv的手指借着唾液的润滑，刚挤进一个指节就被温热的肉壁含住，勾着他探索开拓更深的地方。Brady转过身背靠着他胸口小声哼哼，Kariv的手指碰到恰到好处的位置会从鼻腔里挤出一点微不可查的甜腻呻吟。从Kariv的角度只能看见Brady越来越红的耳朵，浅色短发一点都盖不住，鲜艳地吸引Kariv的目光。

等到Brady屁股里的手指增加到三根时他的裤子已经掉到了膝盖，不知道因为情欲还是羞涩，连脖颈都透着层娇艳的粉红色。几个小时前刚被认真使用过的后穴让Kariv玩得又湿又软。Brady其实觉得早就可以了，累积的情欲让他的阴茎涨得发痛，穴口也急切地含着那几根手指微微张合。但他实在难以主动说出口，看看Kariv还是一副不紧不慢难心十足的样子，Brady简直想现场给他表演一个带毛妹副盾的上勾拳。

——哎！到底还要不要睡人？

Kariv似乎是终于对自己的劳动成果满意了。他抽出手指随便在水龙头下冲了冲，用湿乎乎的手掌和胳膊环过Brady的腰摩挲他的阴茎。

“What...Kariv！你的手太凉了！”他开口抗议了一句，注意力刚被自己的阴茎吸引过去，又感觉到穴口被抵上了那根充血肿胀的东西，擦过微微张合着的软肉。那里前一天晚上刚被使用过，又算不上被完全喂饱，这样挑逗着似乎食髓知味地回忆起了快感。身体的反应过分诚实，Brady觉得自己的脸颊都要烧起来，他不满地拍了拍Kariv的手臂，“别磨蹭了babo。”

“Brady你要学会耐心。”Kariv在他耳边意味不明地嘟囔，终于顶胯将自己的性器朝湿润的肉穴里直接送进了大半根。只来得及休息了一晚上的内壁和穴口又被硬物毫不怜惜地撑开，Brady忍不住发出呻吟，呼吸急促而沉重地在狭小的卫生间里回荡。

Kariv操进他身体深处后Brady突然察觉到遗漏了什么，早晨起床至今还没来得及上厕所，鼓胀的膀胱被Kariv的粗大性器隔着肠壁不断挤压戳刺的感觉让他浑身颤抖：“等一下Kariv！我……唔——”他的半个句子没来得及出口便在唇间碎成了撒娇一样的柔软呻吟。从未体验过的憋涨感简直在情欲上泼了瓢油，他腿软得只能靠洗手台和背后Kariv胸膛的支撑才不至于直接跪在地上。

他好想射又好想尿，肿胀的海绵体压迫着尿道让他别无选择。Kariv的操弄蹭着饥渴的肠壁，碾过敏感的前列腺，又冲击着他胀满的膀胱。尿水在他脆弱的器官里回荡，拍击膀胱壁的感觉和快感拧在一起，Kariv每一下的顶弄和戳刺都带起狂潮般汹涌的欲望，把他吞得一点不剩。

Brady只觉得血管里的液体烫得他将要融化。消肿没多久的穴口再次充血，连带着媚色的软肉都随着抽插翻出来了一点，泛着脆弱勾人的水色。这会儿他又觉得Kariv摩挲着他阴茎的那只手好烫，让他从下体作为火种，整个身体都被点着了火焰，身体合着背后Kariv的体温剧烈地灼烧起来，如同在回应快感和侵犯。

Kariv亲了亲Brady眼角的生理性泪水，一下下认真地把自己操进恋人的身体。小他两岁的青年压抑着音量的呻吟简直是最动人的催情剂，那把平日里就让他的直播观众目眩神迷的低沉嗓音在情欲熨烫下，每个音节都淌着蜜汁。

Brady的脸颊和脖颈早已染成了诱人的色泽，平日俊秀乖巧的脸上透着迷乱的情欲。他混乱地念着Kariv的名字和一些其他什么乱七八糟的东西，还要分出点精力去应付Kariv印在他颈侧的亲吻。Kariv原本卡在他胯骨上的手不知道什么时候换成了揽着他的腰，前臂正压在小腹上，隔着肚皮从另一侧挤压他脆弱的膀胱。

“Kariv！”Brady几乎尖叫起来。他背后一无所知的恋人兼队友对此报以快乐的笑容：“怎么了Brady？要我摸摸你吗？”于是更加起劲地合着操弄的节奏上下撸动他寂寞的阴茎。

Brady终于受不住了，在Kariv下一次操进来的时候把白浊乱七八糟地浇在对方的掌心。过于强烈的快感几乎要把他整个吞掉，连带着后穴被磨肿了的肉壁也一阵痉挛。他听见Kariv在他身后用韩语嘟囔了句什么，重重咬了一下他的肩膀，随即感觉到身体深处多了些滑腻液体。

>>>

“Fuck，”Brady小声咒骂了一句，“你真的射在里面了？天啊，我还得费劲弄好久……”

“我真的忘了！对不起对不起我一会儿可以帮你清理……”Kariv忙着系裤子，小心地把脑袋凑过来，被Brady直接推出了卫生间。

“你还是去弄早饭吧。”Brady觉得着实心累，这种时候他真的会怀疑Kariv到底是不是比他大了两岁，不然为什么他总是要像当初照顾milo和grim一样，额外操心那么多的事情？

不过比起生活问题，眼下还有更重要的问题需要解决。被操熟了的穴口根本含不住精液，那些白浊液体顺着大腿流淌的感觉实在不怎么美妙。加上仍胀得他浑身战栗的尿意……酸软的腰肢和双腿对于这些来说真的算不上什么帮助。

“Brady！我觉得你需要我的帮助！”Kariv又在门口喊他了。

Brady决定再也不打着某个旗号强行早起了。早起又找了别的事情打发时间，这样的早晨实在格外漫长。

**Author's Note:**

> 在胡编这篇东西的过程中遇到的最大困难是意识到Brady那张床其实大概率睡不下两个人。  
> 说来洗手台前的镜子也可以用的，但我忘了x


End file.
